The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an exhaust nozzle assembly which facilitates ground test and flight test procedures.
Convention exhaust nozzle assembly trim technology includes the physical removal of material in which ring sections of the exhaust nozzle are cut-off so as to adjust the exhaust nozzle exit area configuration. This methodology only provides for an increase in the exhaust nozzle exit area. The entire exhaust nozzle assembly must thereby be replaced required to perform further tests if too much of the exhaust nozzle is cut-off.